Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/2 August 2016
01:07 I thought Primetime was on this chat, but it was actually the user with same avatar (It is okay because it is known user) 01:08 indeed 07:52 Good afternoon, Edwin! :D 07:57 o/ 07:57 How is it going? :) 07:58 What is it going? 08:16 Hi. 08:36 Hey peeps 08:37 Hi. 08:37 Playing level 1710 08:37 Hey Bp o/ 08:37 What a hell level. 08:37 1525 and 1575 are easier! 08:39 It's hard to create special candies on that and very hard to create color bombs 08:40 test 08:42 No one in chat? 08:59 fuck you then lol 09:00 Uhhh... 09:02 He can't escape 09:04 he is now banned 09:06 GUESS WHO'S BACK 09:06 hirriiiii? -_- 09:06 Not funny 09:07 Tell me what are you known from, so I know how to ban you 09:07 OH, NOTHING :D 09:07 It's Hirriiiiii -_- 09:08 What do you know about him, because I don't know him?= 09:08 Describe why he must be banned 09:09 Wait, I got it 09:09 Sockpuppet. 09:09 Found his page while ago and found the reason 09:09 See you in one year again 09:10 how do you know him anyway? 09:10 Eevee told me about him yesterday. 09:11 Wanna try a new yogurt flavor 09:11 I give you:Sockpuppet with peanuts and Nougat sauce 09:11 XD 09:12 Would you eat it? 09:12 We have sockpuppet mania again 09:13 Still ignoring Fiona? 09:31 lol 09:31 lol 09:31 lol 09:31 lol 09:31 lol 09:31 lol 09:31 lol 09:31 lol 09:31 lol 09:31 lol 09:31 lol 09:31 lol 09:31 lol 09:31 lol 09:31 lol 09:31 lol 09:31 lol 09:44 o/ 09:53 I blocked some detrimental users. 09:53 Yes you did 09:53 I did too 10:07 That's a trap 10:08 It's a trap 10:15 Hi Leo. 10:15 Hi Chaney 10:15 hi 10:17 * Courtemanche437 detects a sockpuppet 10:17 Sockpuppet eliminated 10:17 o/ Leo (late) 10:18 faster than Windows XP 10:18 Hi Edwin 10:19 * Rusty216 is back. 10:20 Oh and hi Jaro :D 10:20 <Ярослав Дювотов> Hi Rusteeh :P 10:20 He is okay guy 10:20 If someone doesn't know Jaro 10:24 Another one maybe? 10:24 Hello 10:24 Hey. 10:25 I need help with Level 461 - I am stuck there for ages, do you guys know how to help me with this piece of crap level 10:26 No way! I used to be there for the longest time myself!!! O_o 10:26 Wow 10:26 I haven't even counted my attempts 10:27 I'd say more than 800 10:27 I would say first, try to get rid of the jellies that aren't covered by the blockers, and then trying to open up the fish and making special candy combos to destroy the blockers. 10:27 And WOW!!! 10:27 It didn't took as long as 305 with me 10:27 So far 4 months 10:28 Longest time I have spent my time at level is 3 days 10:31 help me with 59 soda pleas 10:31 I was there much longer :/ 10:31 Wrong Wikia :/ 10:31 @CCSSPlayer217 10:31 who can help with 59 soda help me pleas 10:32 <Ярослав Дювотов> :| 10:32 <Ярослав Дювотов> I think it's a troll... 10:32 I don't sense the need for a kick/ban though 10:32 help me with 59 soda pleas 10:33 OK, maybe if he keeps repeating... -_- 10:33 He starts to repeat himself :/ 10:33 who can help with 59 soda help me pleas 10:33 For now 10:33 And he can't spell "please" :/ 10:33 ^ 10:34 help me with 59 soda pleas 10:34 -_- 10:34 <Ярослав Дювотов> -_- 10:34 CCSSplayer, if you don't stop, you will get banned. 10:34 who can help with 59 soda help me pleas 10:35 I see he doesn't learn -_- 10:35 <Ярослав Дювотов> What I said? It's a troll... 10:35 This user is reminding me back about a user :/ 10:35 help me with 59 soda pleas 10:35 Sodalover 10:36 Ayy Storm 10:37 <Ярослав Дювотов> Hi Storm. 10:37 ayy 10:37 Jaro, you can ask him for a coffee with vodka. XD 10:37 wat 10:37 <Ярослав Дювотов> I told you I don't drink. -_- 10:38 What he means is, ask STORM for the coffee. 10:38 Oh wait. (fp) 10:38 Imadumdum 10:38 Hi 10:38 sans vodka because there's none of it around here 10:38 Hey NRN 10:38 <Ярослав Дювотов> I don't even drink alcohol :/ 10:38 <Ярослав Дювотов> (even when I am Russian, derpy derp) 10:39 I am not old enough to drink. 10:39 What does your name mean in English? 10:39 Even when I turn 21 though, I won't .__. 10:39 <Ярослав Дювотов> Jaroslav Dewottov, Storm 10:39 ty 10:40 <Ярослав Дювотов> (Dyuvotov to be exact) 10:40 Im downgrading my stance for olaf 10:41 Mary Perry continues with her unnecessary articles... -_- 10:42 Level 195/Dreamworld#comm-362873 10:42 I didn't say it was NI. I just said it was hell for me. 10:43 Passed level 1711. 10:43 Much easier than 1416. 10:43 But then again, the template does say it is "nearly impossible to complete..." 10:43 Except ingredients fall out of the belt... 10:44 *ingredient 10:45 Someone is adding unnecessary pages 10:45 I already said so.. 10:51 -_- 10:51 @Edwin91476 why you deleting my drawing? 10:51 Keep asking him. I dare you. 10:53 I tell you 10:53 1713 is hard. 10:53 You can post your drawings only to blog section 10:53 In other cases drawings and anything else outside this Wiki's topic isn't allowed 10:55 Oh no, Stella froze 10:56 She usually does her failure pose then returns normaö 10:56 Now she is stuck on her failure pose 10:57 Quite disappointed about difficulty in Funky Farm, so I nerf some tricky levels in episode 17 of CCR. (same episode name) 10:57 rip bot Kappa 10:58 <Ярослав Дювотов> I left -_- 10:58 Sames 10:58 @Megaphantaze HI! 10:58 http://flockmod.com/candycrushsagawikia 10:58 you can join us 10:59 <Ярослав Дювотов> I am not joining until this ANONYMOUS stops his stupid things -_- 10:59 @Mossy Quite nonsense... 11:00 @Bp101697 why I'm nothing nonsence... 11:00 For drawing sth as Edwin and I did. 11:01 What is the YinYang levels? 11:02 =Mixed 11:02 Maybe 11:02 I don't get why half the icon is purple though, when the other half of mixed levels are INGREDIENT levels (fp) 11:02 Or pink, rather 11:03 Who? 11:03 I'm just saying 11:03 I think I read somewhere that there may be an I-CO combination in the future 11:04 Wow -_- 11:04 I think it should be more types of mixed mode levels. 11:04 ^ 11:04 It 11:04 is boring with only jelly+ingredients. 11:05 And there are too many of them in episodes 114 and 115. 11:05 Around 2-3 levels per episodes is a reasonable amount IMO. 11:05 Where did you get that info, Storm? 11:06 Level 1931 11:06 Ooohhhh 11:06 It's possible :) 11:06 Hi Flockky. 11:07 ^ 11:07 Am I the only one who doesn't like the music of Mixed level types? 11:07 Hoping there will be combination like this. http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_843_(CCR) 11:07 o/ Flockky join Flockky mod? 11:07 I like Ingredients music for me the best 11:07 @Rusty Why? 11:07 Not now, I only came here for a while 11:07 It sounds weird IMO :/ 11:07 @Flockky Web or mobile version? 11:07 I'd need a listen 11:08 web, Bp. Because I like the banging parts. 11:08 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BDhZaGord8s 11:08 Me too, Flockky :D 11:08 @Flcokky hI!!! 11:08 I think ingredients levels music on mobile is more suitable than on web. 11:08 o/ 11:08 Sounds fine to me 11:08 I call that music of Ingredients Levels "The Waltz of the Ingredients" :S 11:08 lol 11:08 And jelly on mobile is also suitable. 11:09 yes 11:10 @Flockky I mosty do hard levels on later world 31 and 32 11:10 by leaving images and you adding caption 11:10 okay 11:10 I'll find time to do it 11:10 For now, I am going to reset the main polls 11:10 At least medium or somewhat levels will be in galleries 11:10 Okay. 11:10 somewhat hard* 11:11 Supposedly I am going to reset the poll yesterday, but I can't find enough time to do it. 11:11 @Flockky Feeling disappointed about difficulty in Funky Farm. 11:11 So many hard levels. 11:12 @Flockky For example world 13 - over 30 11:12 I mosty do that 11:12 over 1000s levels I focus to adding hard levels images. 11:12 Ughh, There's someone who has really just p*ssed me off -_- 11:13 who? 11:13 @Rusty216 hi 11:13 Hi Mossy. 11:13 Someone on this wiki, but they're not on chat 11:13 so it ain't me then :D 11:14 @Storm2 HI! 11:14 About stars on chat 11:14 chat mod? 11:14 can I will become chat mod? 11:14 I come chat quite often 11:15 No, Brian, it wouldn't ever be you :P 11:15 <Ярослав Дювотов> I don't want to sound rude but... 11:15 @Olaf HI! 11:15 do you about maangchi? 11:15 Hi mossy o/ 11:15 <Ярослав Дювотов> I think you should improve your English a little, Mossy :/ 11:15 https://www.youtube.com/user/Maangchi 11:15 I don't 11:16 I'd say his English is adequate 11:16 It's not perfect but most of the time I can still get what he's on about 11:16 @Storm2 My english is 80% pass 11:16 He is from Thailand, his English may not be the best 11:16 is still good enough? 11:16 11:16 I would say so, Mossy 11:16 <Ярослав Дювотов> I am from Russia... 11:16 @Olaf In test I mosty pass English 11:16 80% pass 11:17 That is good 11:17 is really good enough for me 11:17 <Ярослав Дювотов> And I started to learn English when I was... 18? 11:17 mosty high score 11:17 I'm secondary grade 3 11:17 middle school 3 11:18 @Olaf what do you doing? 11:19 Trying to prevent my anger on a specific user, that's what I'm doing 11:19 -_- 11:19 * Flockky II is going now. I'll reset the polls after doing important homeworks. I thought rose will come 11:19 @Flockky Do you have a lot of homework in everyday? 11:19 He's gone now dumdum 11:20 <Ярослав Дювотов> * Ярослав Дювотов watches Puss In The Boots 11:20 Wtf? (Rofl) 11:21 ^ 11:22 @Olaf what you're laughing for someone? 11:22 Hi 11:22 I was laughing at that username 11:22 E******* 11:22 People on Disney Wikia are so stupid 11:22 Maybe they're bus you? 11:22 busy*? 11:23 Yes, they are busy and they won't leave the chat -_- 11:23 Last warning 11:23 They just stay there and ignore everything -_- 11:23 Sohpnil 11:23 @Megaphantaze About Deviantart.... 11:23 Sadly pageview is super low... 11:23 Do not come here to complain about matters in other wiki 11:23 on Wikia over 3,500 or 3600 edits now! 11:24 They're none of our business 11:24 Calm down, Gabriela (with a lot more a's) 11:24 I keep thriving myself 11:24 <Ярослав Дювотов> Sohpnil? 11:24 Olaf 11:24 Huh? 11:24 'It's Sohpnil 11:24 I think I'm going to head before this gets too cancerous for me. (wave) 11:24 @Megaphantaze Until I'm Core Member on Deviantart 11:24 I keep waiting for someone 11:24 Wat? 11:24 She has come here with multiple accounts to complain about she is kicked in Disney wiki 11:25 Huh? 11:25 I like potatoes 11:25 Who? And whose account's sock? 11:25 We are not responsible for anything that happens on the Disney wiki. IDC if they're nuking the hell out of each other over there, they're not our problem 11:25 I am trying here to tell her to stop sharing Wiki drama 11:25 It's called Cross Wiki Drama Storm 11:25 @Olaf potato again? 11:25 it is pun? 11:25 <Ярослав Дювотов> Felix, 11:25 <Ярослав Дювотов> Gabriela and Shopnil? 11:25 Yes, Level Potato :) 11:26 Shopnil types differently. 11:26 Who agrees we should add cross wiki drama as rule 11:26 Or at least make a forum about it 11:26 <Ярослав Дювотов> I am on neutral... 11:26 Like "Páskys :P " -_- 11:26 @Megaphantaze You're Sonic and Megaman fans? 11:26 I see your deviantart 11:26 Yes I am 11:26 over 2360 deviantions 11:26 Deviantions vs Editing on WIkia number abouts is same thing? 11:26 But some additions 11:27 Cross Wiki Drama here is counted when people talks about things like they are kicked 11:27 Yes 11:27 Cross Wiki Drama can be allowed, if the matter in other Wiki isn't personal 11:27 @Not real name oh HI! 11:28 Hi 11:28 Im editing cake climb page 11:29 @Not real name Do you know about maangchi? 11:29 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC8gFadPgK2r1ndqLI04Xvvw 11:30 Spam sockpuppet 11:30 How could he create a new account? I blocked his Spam barbecue account... :/ 11:30 @Megaphantaze I have both Personal Page now 11:30 On Youtube and Deviantart 11:30 Same way as Fiona manages to create many acounts in one hour 11:31 Fiona started to ignore this Wikia :/ 11:31 @Megaphantaze On Youtube https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC0b2bJmxNZuDq54s5amUong 11:31 On Deviantart http://mossy-mos-mario-1351.deviantart.com/ 11:32 It's like everyone is against me -_- 11:33 Don't do that Mossy 11:33 You don't know what kind of material I release on my acount 11:35 @Megaphantaze I just keep thriving myself 11:36 on youtube I have many walkthroughs 11:36 some videos on this wikia is was uploaded from me from youtube 11:40 Oi 12:04 Do you see the revently activities? 12:05 how often I do this? 12:06 @Emmaelise401 HI! 12:06 12:06 Hi. 12:06 How often you see the Wikia Activities? 12:06 about me 12:07 huh? 12:07 @Olaf HI! 12:07 About wiki activity 12:07 how often I'm edited? 12:09 dead chat??? 12:09 Yea 12:10 bored 12:11 @Emmaelise401 I just keep updating Hexagon Levels 12:11 so you dont have to boring 12:11 ah 12:14 Back and dead. 12:14 Test 12:15 1851-1865 in mobile some levels got buffed 12:15 Everyone may just hate me -_- 12:15 This is purely why I opposed. 12:16 Yeah, just make me feel worse 12:17 I am not doing this today. 12:17 I think I am going to head out. 12:17 eh, no. 12:17 Why do you feel guilty? You made me feel worse mentioning that :/ 12:18 @Not real name level 1851 - 1865 mobile some levels is buffed ? 12:18 I don't feel guilty 12:18 since I am the only one who uses logic in the "Promotion Polls" 12:18 everyone just naturally floats to me 12:18 and then the jaws lock on tight. 12:19 and the prey only shreds itself further by struggling 12:19 *sigh* 12:19 Yes 12:20 Yes 12:20 So you're calling everyone else non logical? 12:21 When you support for a reason like "Why Not" 12:21 Kinda. 12:21 That was just ONE user 12:22 @NRN 12:22 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jPmb0F00YPE 12:22 Just copy and paste the logs onto that thread 12:23 Olaf, your only digging yourself deeper. Take my advice and just suck it up that you got an oppose. 12:23 Just, please. 12:23 I am accepting I got an oppose 12:24 its that they changed their stances because of your reason... 12:24 Well, I included a lot of points in my reason. 12:24 And I am now backing it up with direct quotes. 12:24 Olaf, you are currently going up against someone who is playing chess with you. 12:25 Buffs:1852, 1853, 1854, 1855, 1860 and 1862 12:25 Nerfs: 1859 12:25 I do that with anyone who is getting a promotion poll 12:25 Gee, King. 12:25 Because I banned you 6 month ban, which I realised I was too harsh 12:25 You really outdid yourself 12:25 and my behaviour is fine... 12:25 Olaf, I got demoted for a 3 month ban. For things MUCH worse. After I realized it was too harsh, it was already too late. 12:25 I would consider yourself lucky. 12:26 I know that, emma 12:26 @Not real name what buffed levels on peanut pass? 12:26 I swear 12:26 if Peanut pass got buffed 12:26 I am lucky that I didn't get demoted 12:27 Then don't push it by trying to get even more rights. 12:27 @Mossy 12:27 Buffs:1852, 1853, 1854, 1855, 1860 and 1862 12:27 Nerfs: 1859 12:27 (NRN said) 12:27 I am not pushing it... 12:27 @Emmaelise401 I mean the Mobile 12:27 Oh 12:27 how about web versions? 12:27 12:27 did it come out on mobile? 12:28 @Edwin91476 did web versions are buffed? 12:28 peanut pass 12:28 @Mossy THIS! Buffs:1852, 1853, 1854, 1855, 1860 and 1862 Nerfs: 1859 (NRN said) 12:29 @Edwin91476 I known... 12:29 I mean on only mobile? 12:29 not web? 12:29 Then I don;t know 12:31 There you go, Emma I removed the thread, happy? 12:32 Olaf, then you don't need to too sensetive to this... 12:33 I'm not sensitive 12:33 @Olaf HI! 12:33 I'm accepting that I won't get content mod 12:33 You at least let others rate youself. 12:34 I want to be Mod 12:34 I saw stars on this chat 12:34 TBH, it was changed because of Emma 12:34 I'm being truthally honest 12:34 @Olaf Should I become Chat Mod? 12:34 Neutral, Mossy 12:36 @Olaf why neutral 12:36 what missing? 12:37 Don't question my reason 12:40 @Olaf I want to be ADMIN and Chat mod at same time 12:41 Stop saying you want, you will wait and your time will come for you earning those ranks 12:41 stop begging for them, it won't get you anywhere 12:42 No... 12:42 Looey won't get away so easily 12:42 Ugh lag 12:42 @Olaf I just talk to you to let you know about this 12:43 doesnt mean I keep begging too much... 12:43 Yeah but you CONSTANTLY beg for the ranks 12:43 I'm just thriving myself on this wikia 12:43 Which doesn't get you anywhere, I learned that a while ago 12:43 Do you belive I'm keeping developing myself? 12:44 I'm not sure 12:44 1. You keep begging for the ranks, which gets you nowhere 12:44 2. I'm worried you might abuse your ranks 12:45 @Olaf ADMIN is unlock me as your like for Example Bot , Theme Designer , Picture Rename etc. 12:45 Mossy 12:45 Stop, just stop 12:46 Wait for the right time where people think you are READY for Admin 12:46 @Olaf message box and icon I have to customize by myself without asking for ADMIN users to customize 12:46 and also username color too 12:46 Mossy, stop talking about it, it's getting boring 12:47 I already said 12:47 wait for the right time where people think you are ready 12:47 @Olaf oh sorry.... 12:47 Even they are looking at Recent Wiki activity... 12:47 to check how constantly edits by someone 12:47 like me is quite often 12:47 Yeah, just editing 12:48 but I have seen slight flaws in your behaviour 12:48 @Olaf people in our member on this wikia is still looking at me? 12:49 I already told you, this is getting boring, please change the subject 12:49 <$OCKPUPPET247> heil Hitler 12:49 @Olaf I have to change subject? 12:49 like Super Mario game? 12:49 because I nothing to say... 12:50 Just change it from you wanting admin, that's all I ask 12:50 @Olaf then I will be doomed? 12:50 *sigh* 12:51 @Olaf All Real Members of this wikia are still looking at me? 12:51 Ok Mos, the main thing you failed to be an admin is you 12:51 Will you just stop talking about it? -_- 12:51 @Olaf ok... 12:52 said anything about admins/mods everyday. 12:52 @Edwin91476 oh sorry... it not my intention.... 12:52 I dont want to fail myself... 12:52 You constantly beg and ask about it 12:52 -_- 12:52 I spent time for almost 4 months now 12:52 Its pretty annoying IMO 12:53 are you remember me? 12:53 Maybe you can become admin after a half year and without saying about this. 12:53 @Edwin91476 ok... 12:53 Mossy, you constantly talking about it and begging for admin 12:53 *saying anything about those everyday. 12:53 I'm such good user and helpful 12:54 Will you just stop? -_- 12:54 @Olaf OK!!! 12:55 And about your bot... 12:55 @Olaf then I will talking about Nintendo game 12:55 Gamecube 12:55 it's actually an alt, am I right? 12:55 @Olaf X Naut was my pet? 12:55 I know you are a good user, Mos 12:55 @Edwin91476 you still understand me? 12:57 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H89aOuLFsgI Listening to this. 01:13 @Edwin91476 I'm still in worry stage 01:13 please check your private messages... 01:14 I know it. 01:15 @Edwin91476 then I mean I dont have to tell anyone? 01:16 Yes, and anything about you want to be an admin. 01:16 @Edwin91476 even Rose and primetime? 01:17 that mean I keep my secret without telling anyone? 01:17 Yes, and they are somewhat annoyed because of you always talking to you wawnt to become admin everyday. 01:18 @Edwin91476 Overall I must keep silent about admin? 01:18 until new year? 01:18 Yes. 01:19 @Edwin91476 you seem to be serious? 01:19 today you look like serious... 01:21 Did I felt un-serious of talking those in PM? 01:21 So, I'm serious to it. 01:22 @Edwin91476 I'm terribly sorry.... 01:22 please forgive me.... 01:23 It's not sorry or not, it's a thing that you should do it. 01:24 @Edwin91476 umm.. what thing i should i do? 01:25 Just not to talking you want to do admin before 1,January,2017. Know it? 01:25 @Edwin91476 um I known 01:26 I understand 01:26 Then okay :) 01:27 @Edwin91476 I will be happy if everything is sloved. 01:28 It is solved, not sloved 01:29 @Edwin91476 what thing is still not sloved? 2016 08 02